


Some Romantic Evening

by RavenEverBlue



Category: DC Comics
Genre: CharacterxOC, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenEverBlue/pseuds/RavenEverBlue
Summary: Edmond Harpp visits the strange boy he met recently to get answers. But suddenly something blossoms, and Edmond can’t control his desire to make Richard his.(This summary sucks because apparently I’m bad at them sometimes. XD)





	Some Romantic Evening

He wasn't patient. Yes, the world was moving too slow for Edmond Harpp at that moment. Seconds lasted minutes. Minutes lasted hours. Hours lasted days. In his opinion it was a full lifetime of standing outside the door to the small apartment. A lifetime of maroon carpeted halls and greetings from irritating neighbors as they walked by. A lifetime of cinnamon scented candles that had begun to tickle his nose like a feather. Agitated, Edmond couldn't wait anymore. He knocked again.

"Richard," he spoke sternly, the heavy Russian accent in his voice slipping through, "I know you're in there. Stop stalling!"

He liked to believe his hearing was decent. Granted, it wasn't any vampire hearing. Nevertheless, he could still hear the boy on the other side of the door scrambling around as if he were a cornered animal. His footfalls may have been soft, but Edmond could hear them clearly; as if he were in front of him, and there wasn't a door separating them. And then they stopped. Edmond crossed his arms in exasperation, raising a brow at the plastic-like, grey door he had been staring at for the last five minutes.

Edmond couldn't feel the emotions of the boy on the other side even if he tried. Ever since he had met Richard a week ago, he noticed this odd little fact. And this struck him as strange. Being empathetic meant he could feel the emotions of the humans around him without an issue. Sometimes it became too much for him. It'd mess with his own emotions, leaving him unable to distinguish his feelings from others. With Richard he couldn't feel anything from him. 

"Come on, I just want to talk to you." He said impatiently, growing more and more irritated with each passing second of no contact. Finally, a moment later, there was a soft click.

Richard Grayson peeked his head of messy black hair out between the door and the frame. He looked up at the waiting nineteen-year-old and flashed an apologetic smile. He did feel a little bad for ignoring him, but there was something off about Edmond that he just couldn't figure out. So he wasn't sure he should let him in. 

Sure, Edmond's almost gothic style was a little bit odd, but Richard didn't have much of a problem with it. In fact, he liked it. With his leather boots, black hoodie, black pants, and wild black hair (much like his own), it made Edmond look a little... cute? 

Perhaps it was the multiple ear piercings. Richard noted that Edmond's pointy ears were pierced three times; the diamond studs along them glinting in the light of the hall. Then again, it could have been his deathly pale complexion. Edmond was severel shades whiter than Richard himself. And he was pretty pale. Edmond was like snow, or a wispy cloud. Of course, Richard couldn't rule out his unusual eye color; a deep shade of lavender. Maybe collectively it all made him strange.

"Edmond?" Richard spoke, his tone slightly surprised, as if he hadn't known the other boy was there. This Edmond was sure was a big fat lie. "Wh-what brings you here?"

Richard hated the stutter. But he suddenly found speech growing increasingly difficult the longer he stared at Edmond. Until he realized he was staring and hastily looked away. He heard the other boy sigh and suddenly he was being pushed back as Edmond let himself into the apartment without so much as a warning. 

Edmond closed the door behind him and turned on the heel of his boots to face the nervous Richard now twiddling his fingers and tugging at his red t-shirt. Edmond's gaze lingered for a moment at how pronounced his torso was. He hadn't noticed it before, but-even through the loose fitting shirt-Richard had a decent build to him.

"I'm here to talk to you." Edmond explained, pulling his gaze away from the boy's torso. Their eyes locked momentarily. Edmond noticed that Richard's eyes were like two blue pools full of dazzling ocean. And he wanted to get lost in them.

"Talk? What about?" Asked Richard, breaking Edmond's trance.

Edmond shook his head to clear his mind and get his thoughts together. He didn't entirely understand what was going on. Why was he suddenly having trouble concentrating? He had replenished yesterday. He should be fine.

"Edmond?"

The concern in Richard's voice was something Edmond wasn't used to. Nobody cared. He didn't blame them, but this felt... nice. For a moment he felt weak; like he could tell him anything. But he held it together and shrugged.

"I was just curious." He said slowly, moving closer to Richard. "I mean, there's just something about you I don't quite understand..."

Richard backed up until he hit a wall. He was suddenly aware of how close Edmond was to him. He could feel heat pulsating off of Edmond's body. He could hear the unusual beat of Edmond's heart within his chest; a sort of off rhythm pace. He knew he should probably be concerned, but there was something about it that caused his teeth to prod against his lips hungrily. No. He had to fight the urge.

"And... and what's th-that?" Richard exhaled, his eyes moving from Edmond's own to his parted lips mere inches away.

Suddenly he felt the pressure of Edmond's lips against his own. It wasn't what he had expected a kiss to be like. It was warm and sent shivers through his body. It was like electricity. Richard's lip trembled against Edmond's slightly, his fangs threatening to pierce him. Quickly, he pushed back, panting a little.

"E-Edmond, I..." but Richard couldn't find the words. And before he could say anything more, he was suddenly pushed against the wall and his arms were pinned at his sides.

Richard slumped a little, squirming as he began to feel Edmond's warm kisses trail along his neck. It was like fire, but it didn't burn. It was pleasant and Richard wanted more. A groan escaped him. He leaned his head back, exposing his neck to the other. Edmond seized the opportunity and sucked gently on the skin of Richard's neck. He was surprised to not see much of a hickey, but didn't question it. He wanted Richard. He craved him. And he would have him.

Edmond paused in his not-so-gentle kissing of Richard's neck. A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. Richard-breathing a little faster-wasn't so sure what this sudden expression was. Was it... good? Bad? But he understood the moment he felt Edmond's hand grab the crotch of his pants and start to move around in a circular motion. 

Another, much louder groan left Richard's lips. He pressed himself flat against the wall, feeling his crotch grow firmer as it began to swell. It wasn't a sensation he was used to. It wasn't painful. It was odd. It was good. Edmond paused in his movements with a chuckle. Richard whimpered softly in disappointment. Why had he stopped? It was enjoyable! Edmond pressed a finger against Richard's lips.

"Shh," he purred, "Richard, be still."

Richard didn't move. He stayed perfectly still as Edmond had ordered. Edmond's hands slithered forward once again, grasping the other boy's hips lightly. Richard sucked in a shuddering breath, feeling Edmond's hands slip into his pants suddenly. They were cold, long and slender. They tickled his skin upon contact. He held his breath as Edmond's long fingertips inched their way closer to the prize, sending shivers throughout his body along the way. Before Richard could react to how close Edmond was, the boy's hands were around his hardening, swelled length.

Edmond smirked playfully and squeezed, earning a soft squeak from Richard. 

"Do you like that?" He purred, squeezing his length again, adding more pressure. "Does it feel good?"

Richard groaned and whimpered, his legs shaking. He began to slide down the wall a little.

"Can you not stand?" Edmond asked softly, grinning. "Is it too much?"

He moved his hands back for a moment and gave Richard a gentle push to the side. Richard slid along the wall, landing with a soft thud on his backside. Subsequent that he fell back completely, his head lightly touching the floor. As he pushed himself back up to be in a sitting position, he felt Edmond's hands gripping the sides of both his pants and underwear tightly. He bit his lip, but obediently raised himself from the ground a few inches to assist in removing them.

Edmond slipped them off without much effort and threw them aside. Once they were tossed away, he turned his attention to the firm, long, inviting length before him. Richard closed his legs slightly (which was a little challenging), embarrassed and nervous. Edmond chuckled, leaning forward to be on top of the boy.

He placed a hand upon his forehead and lowered him back down. He firmly planted his legs on either side of his slender hips. Leaning down toward Richard's ear, he exhaled his hot breath, tickling it. Richard shivered, his body jerking a little.

"Richard," Edmond purred in a breathy voice, "please... I want to..." he trailed off, his face turning several shades of bright scarlet. "Please... let me... let me feel..."

Richard stared at him unblinkingly, his breath catching in his throat. He wasn't sure he totally understood what Edmond wanted so desperately. He was suddenly aware of Edmond's own, firm length prodding against his midsection. Richard's legs twitched. A peculiar desire took over him, burning deep within his gut. What would it feel like to have Edmond all for his own? For Edmond to be his? For Edmond to...

"Please," Richard begged suddenly, much to Edmond's surprise, "I... I want you, too... please..."

Richard was aware of a dull thumping sound within his ears; growing faster after each beat. For a moment he thought it was Edmond's heartbeat. But he recalled that Edmond had some strange, irregular beating rhythm. His face heated up, blood rushing to it. It was then that it dawned on him. It was his heartbeat. Somehow it had started again after being dormant for a while. The price of being a vampire. But the feeling of it alive was blissful.

Edmond slid back, eagerly nodding. He began to work on removing his own pants and underwear. Out of respect, Richard tried to keep his gaze averted. But desire and curiosity proved too much. His blue-eyed gaze snapped back into place, gazing transfixed at Edmond's impressive length. It was a little more intimidating than he had originally expected; long, firm and slightly swelled. For a second he was unsure he'd be able to handle it. But Edmond must have read his mind because he flashed an assuring smile.

"You'll do fine." He insisted, standing up. "You have lube, yes?"

Before Richard could answer the Russian boy, he was already walking toward the bathroom as if he had known the layout of the place. 

"It's... it's n-not in there, Edmond." Richard stuttered, embarrassed still, "it's in... my b-bedroom... The top desk drawer on the left side of... my bed..." 

Edmond stepped out of the bathroom and made his way down the small hall to the bedroom at the end of it. He walked in and located the desk Richard had told him in no time. Soon he was back with the bottle and moving to position himself in between Richard's legs.

"It may be a little cold." Edmond announced, squirting some of the lube onto his hands, "You ready?"

Richard nodded and allowed Edmond to part his legs and move them forward, exposing the small opening he would enter. Edmond stared at it for a moment. He wanted to enter then and there. Right that second. He wanted to fill it. He grinned and applied the lubricant. He then slowly inserted a finger inside, then added another, earning a small cry from Richard.

"I'm just stretching you a little," Edmond explained, "you're pretty tight."

Edmond slid his fingers around stretching Richard slightly gradually. He moved back and pushed in. He wiggled them around. The other boy groaned, pressing the back of his head firmly against the floor, his eyes closed. He exhaled, trying to relax. After a few minutes of this, Edmond pulled out.

"Now for the real test." He purred eagerly, grinning.

Richard raised his head, opening his mouth to speak, but froze when Edmond pressed the tip of his length against the opening. Slowly the boy pushed forward, driving his length deeper and deeper into the still tight hole. Richard dug his fingers against the floor, taking short breaths. He arched his back slightly. Edmond flinched a little as he felt his length squeezed by Richard's opening. He slowly stopped.

"It'll be fine. Breathe." Edmond instructed, his teeth clenched from being squeezed.

Edmond gave Richard a moment to relax and adjust to his length. He watched the eighteen-year-old inhale and exhale. With each exhale of breath, Richard's muscles relaxed a little, and Edmond pushed in more. 

Starting off slowly, Edmond pulled back a little and pushed forward. He watched his length slide out and then disappear back inside. Richard moaned softly, rolling his head to the side. It wasn't too bad now. And Richard wanted more. Edmond was going too slow for his liking. But how was he going to make him go faster? Should he just ask him? Should he taunt him? Should he beg?

The Russian boy continued at the slow pace, watching Richard closely. An occasional moan left his lips after each slow thrust. He appeared to be thinking. But what about? Did he not like it? Edmond wanted to please him. He wanted to make him feel good. He wasn't sure where these feelings had come from. They were strange and new to Edmond. He wasn't usually the caring type.

"Edmond," Richard whined suddenly, causing Edmond to slow a little in concern. "please, more. You're too slow."

This news excited Edmond. Richard was definitely into it. He was enjoying it. Edmond decided to make it more enjoyable and interesting. He stayed at the pace he was going. Richard was going to have to really beg for more. He was going to have to plead with him to go faster. 

"Edmond, please!" Richard whined louder, raising his head, "faster! I w-want more!"

"Oh?" Edmond smirked, leaning forward just a little, "how much more do you want?"

"All of you! Please, go faster!"

"If you want me to go faster, you need to beg."

Richard bit the inside of his lip impatiently, lowering his head back. He nodded, giving in to Edmond's bargain. "Please, Edmond! Please go faster! I'll... I'll do anything! Give me more! Please, dammit!"

Edmond quickened the pace as Richard continued to beg him to go faster. His length slid forward and pulled back; quicker and quicker after each thrust. He was able to slide in further. And Richard's moans grew louder. He dug his fingers against the floor. Sweat poured down his reddened face.

"Yes, Edmond, please, more!"

Edmond laughed, hardening more. “Oh, I like it when you cry out my name.”

Edmond thrust harder, his length swelling more, stretching Richard. A knot had begun to form within him. He was getting close, but he couldn't climax yet. He had to keep going. However, he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Richard!" He gasped, breathing heavily, "I'm... I'm..." he hadn't been able to finish before he suddenly released all he had. Richard cried out loud when Edmond climaxed inside him, filling him with the warm substance. Edmond's movements slowed. The sweating boy paused, panting.

"You... you felt good." He said between breaths, "tight, but good. We'll... We'll have to work on it. Loosening you up, that is."

Richard blushed, nervously laughing. "Well, um, I'm here occasionally... Stop by whenever during the weekends if you want."

Edmond pulled out of Richard slowly, savoring the feel of his opening around his length one last time. He smirked. "I look forward to getting to know you more, Dick Grayson." He winked. 

Richard slowly sat up, flinching in slight discomfort after having been penetrated like that. Edmond raised a brow and chuckled lightly, offering him a hand.

"I have no desire to leave just yet, kid." The Russian boy purred, pulling him to his feet, subsequent him accepting his hand. "I'll stay here. You'll probably be sore tomorrow. You'll need someone to care for you." 

Richard bit his lip, unsure. Edmond stay there? With him? But what if he couldn’t control himself in the night? What if he bit him? He pulled himself away from Edmond's comforting, and surprisingly strong arms. 

"Not that I don't want you here," Richard began, starting to limp over to the couch, "it just may be best you... don't stay."

His whole demeanor suddenly changed. Edmond may not have been able to feel his emotions, but he could see worry, and maybe even fear in his eyes. Fear of what? Him? Was Richard afraid of him? That couldn't be right. He enjoyed himself moments ago, hadn't he? Confused, but not wanting to push it, Edmond nodded, crushed.

"I understand. That's fine." He insisted, much to Richard's surprise. "I'll visit some other time."

"Edmond," Richard stood abruptly as Edmond began to walk to the door, guilt gnawing at his insides, "wait, I..."

Suddenly he couldn't finish what he was saying. The words died in his throat. A dull pain formed within his chest, increasing dramatically. He sunk to his knees on the floor, a hand clutching his chest. His face contorted in pain. He forced himself to exhale. Out of his disoriented state he was aware of a familiar, irregular heartbeat beside him.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Edmond asked, gripping his shoulders. His concerned, purple eyes scanned his body, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He looked hurt. Really hurt. But nothing was visibly wrong. "Richard, say something. Please."

The other boy raised his head dizzily. His blurry vision began to clear. He gazed back into Edmond's wide-eyed gaze mere inches away. He looked down toward his mouth, watching it move soundlessly. Was he talking? He couldn't hear him.

Edmond's voice suddenly began to fade back into existence. Richard squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head to clear away the dizziness.

“Dick, hey, are you alright?!”

Richard nodded quickly, moving himself back. “I'm... fine. I, uh, tripped.” He lied. “Tripped and bumped my knee. Nothing to worry about.”

Edmond gave him a skeptical look, but didn't press on. Perhaps it really was just nothing. But he couldn't recall hearing a thud... 

"You sure?" He asked, just in case.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Once the two were back on their feet, Richard walked Edmond to the door, keeping close to be sure he didn’t ‘trip’ again. Richard insisted he was alright, and Edmond finally gave up. For now. He was going to stick around the area just to be safe. As he walked through the doorway, he paused. Puzzled, Richard stepped up to him.

"Did you forget someth~"

Suddenly Richard was cut off by Edmond's lips connecting with his own. His eyes widened slightly, but he didn't pull away. He returned the kiss softly, gently pressing his teeth on Edmond's plump lower lip. But as soon as the kiss began, it ended. And Edmond stepped back, flashing a grin. Richard watched him walk away down the hall before closing the door with a sigh. He wished Edmond hadn't gone. But it was for his own safety. He couldn't find out what he was. He'd probably leave for good. Richard's chest still ached. When Edmond left he took his heart with him. Richard slid down the door, sighing. He longed to feel him again. He longed to feel alive once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hi. Yes. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. I have read plenty of things like this, but... I'm sure you've seen how they are. Not to criticize anyone on their writing, but they do lack particular details. I know I, myself, didn't capture everything because I personally don't know much of this sort of thing. Aside from what I've read and... uh... seen... Regardless, uh, I don't know much on how to describe feelings of intimacy like that. I do hope to improve with this sort of writing though. Because I am lonely and suck like that. Not that I'm complaining. Anyway, thank you for reading this. I hope you liked it? Maybe let me know of some other parings/ships you want to see.


End file.
